Field
This disclosure relates to connectors, such as electrical connectors for transmitting power or data electronically.
Certain Related Art
Many methods exist for transmitting data electronically from one location to another. When data is transmitted over wires, electrical connectors are required for enabling data transmission between transmission lines and/or electrical circuits. Most conventional electrical connectors include a male or plug component designed to mate with a female or receptacle component.